Unlucky
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: "It's Friday the 13th! You have to stay here or the bad luck might get you!" Because Friday the 13th is supposed to be an unlucky day... right? AkuRoku day fanfic


**Unlucky**

The blonde wandered down the stark white hallways with two melting popsicles in his hand. His patience was running lower than usual; He'd been searching the castle all afternoon looking for his best friend. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the pyro was avoiding him, but that was never the case.

The only place he had left to check was the Library and his friend's room; he'd nearly turned the castle upside-down looking for him, almost getting killed by angry Nobodies several times in the process. (He reminded himself to never go in the kitchen between meals ever again. He'd never get that mental image out of his head.) He quickly ruled out the library. Nobody ever went there except for VI, and a book in the face didn't sound like very much fun.

If it hadn't been for the numbers on everybody's doors, the blonde probably would've gotten lost in the vast hallways of the Castle, destined to wander endlessly with melted popsicle residue all over his hands. He silently cursed his bad sense of direction, knocking on VIII's door with his free hand.

Silence…

He knocked again, louder this time.

More silence…

Sighing, he pulled on the doorknob, his patience lowering by another level. Locked.

He was about to bang on the door again when the doorknob clicked and the door flew open. Before he could ask why his friend was barricaded in his room, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the room. Normally, he would've questioned why the light was off, but there was enough light filtering through the window from the massive, heart-shaped moon, despite it being only late afternoon.

"How did you not get crushed by a falling piano already, Roxy?"

"A falling… piano?" He heard the door click shut behind him, still stuck in an uncomfortable but warm bear-hug.

"It's Friday the 13th. You have to stay here or the bad luck might get you," the red-head whined, burying his face in the younger Nobody's messy blonde hair.

"Bad luck is stupid," Roxas mumbled, sighing in defeat and snuggling into the hug. He was suddenly reminded of the two melting popsicles in his hand when a few sticky drops of icecream slid down his hand. "Hey, I brought you something," he pulled himself out of the hug and held up the popsicles.

"I never thought you'd be superstitious," XIII mumbled after a few minutes of silent popsicle eating. He was met with another few minutes of silence as he finished the last few bites of his icecream, tilting the stick so the frozen treat wouldn't end up on the floor and tossing the stick blindly at the garbage bin without checking to see if it was a winning stick or not.

"Hey, Axel," he mumbled, answered with a curious and content "Hmm?"

"Even if today is unlucky, you don't have to be scared 'cause I'm here with you," Roxas informed him quietly, turning his head to the side to hide the blush that crept over his face.

"Since when did you say sappy stuff like that?" The other Nobody asked jokingly. "And what're you doin' buying me icecream?"

"I just felt like it, okay?"

"Lemme see your see hand,"

"Why?" He reluctantly held his hand out towards the red-head. "What're you gonna d-" the squeak that escaped from his lips interrupted his train of thought when the older Nobody gently took his hand and started licking the sticky drops of icecream off of it.

"I wanna reward you for that random act of kindness," he smirked. "And I just don't want you getting my bed sheets stickier than they're already gonna get."

"A-Axel…," the blonde squeaked, trying and failing to sound intimidating as he was dragged across the room and pushed gently against the bed, blushing a deep red.

"No good deed goes unpunished," VIII whispers. "Maybe today's not so unlucky, after all. Make sure you memorize _all_ of this."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I finished it half an hour late because I had to watch my nephew (who looks surprisingly like a baby version of Roxas) while my sister went to the store. But, hey, at least it's done! =D

AkuRoku day 2010 happened to be the same day as Friday the 13th! (Silently ponders how many other people used that as the major plotline to their AkuRoku day fanfics…)

Either way, this may be the first KH fanfic I've published, but it's far from the first one I've written xD (I'm saving the other stuff for more opportune posting times. Too close to AkuRoku to do much else!)

So, here it is, a little late! Don't forget to **Review**! I really do want to know what you think! If I get enough reviews, I'll write a smutty follow-up chapter xD I also do plan to write a stand-alone about what poor little Roxy walked into in the kitchen. *evil laughter*

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters. I did have a popsicle the other day, though!


End file.
